Implants are a popular means of or for replacing a tooth. Due to their relatively low maintenance and durability, people increasingly prefer implants to bridges or dentures. Nevertheless, there remain significant complications that are the result of using a round implant in a jawbone space that formerly had a non-round or eccentric tooth, and is therefore undersized in one or more horizontal dimensions in relation to the tooth it would replace. These complications include food impaction, bacteria collection, and excessive stress on bone and implant components.